It is known that the common cold is not a single entity, but rather is a group of diseases caused by members of several families of viruses. In addition, a sore throat is a common disease state which is both associated with colds, related illnesses and allergies with similar symptoms. There exists a need to enhance the performance of clinically proven medications to provide more effective prevention, treatment or amelioration of a cold, cough, sore throat, allergy or related symptoms in individuals. There also exists a need to enhance the performance of clinically proven medications and also provide a more soothing and/or better tasting form of relief.
Digestive illnesses and related symptoms can arise from acute or chronic conditions in individuals. There exists a need to enhance the performance of clinically proven medications to provide more effective prevention, treatment or amelioration of digestive discomfort in individuals. There exists a need to enhance the performance of clinically proven medications and also provide a more soothing and/or better tasting form of relief.